Trail Mix-Up
Trail Mix-Up is a 1993 short, starring Roger Rabbit, that was shown before the feature A Far Off Place. This is the third and final animated Roger Rabbit short, produced after the 1988 film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit. It was produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Amblin Entertainment. Plot The short features Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, and Mrs. Herman at the park setting up camp. Mrs. Herman plans to go hunting and leaves Roger in charge of watching Baby Herman. Trouble begins when Baby Herman wanders off in the dangers of the forest and Roger has to go save him, leading to multiple calamities such as Roger panicking at the sight of a bug and spraying so much insecticide (named Mink-Off) that many trees die. Later, Baby Herman follows a bee up to a beehive, and Roger tries to save him. The beehive falls on Roger's head, causing him to get stung multiple times. The bees proceed to chase him, so Roger runs into a lake, where he panics at the sight of a shark's dorsal fin (which is actually controlled by Droopy). Later, Baby Herman follows a beaver (mistaking him for a dog), and Roger chases after them. Baby Herman follows the beaver up a pile of logs, and Roger follows, only to have the log that Baby and the beaver are on taken to the sawmill. This ends up with Roger being shredded by a sawmill (and the result is thirteen tiny Rogers, which then join again into a regular-sized Roger, who follows Baby Herman (still following the beaver) onto a conveyor belt with logs). It ends up with the logs being thrown down a log flume, eventually landing in a river. The log Roger, Baby and the beaver are on crashes into a bear, who ends up on the log. Then the four fall off a waterfall. Roger's head gets stuck in a twig sticking out of the waterfall, and he catches Baby Herman (holding on to the beaver), and the bear grabs onto Roger's legs. The combined weight rebounds, sending all four flying, landing on a large boulder. The boulder proceeds to roll down a hill, knocking over a tree trunk (with the same sound effects as a bowling pin), and then flying off a cliff. Eventually, Roger, the bear, the log, the beaver, the boulder, and Baby Herman all land on top of Old Predictable Geyser in that order. Then, Old Predictable Geyser erupts, sending Roger, the bear, the log, the beaver, the boulder, and Baby Herman flying out of the studio, above Hollywood, before crashing into Mount Rushmore, destroying it. Everyone is battered and beaten, and Baby Herman yells at Roger for destroying Mount Rushmore. Roger sticks a flag (made of his pants) in the ground and salutes, but then the Earth deflates like a balloon. Cameos The cartoon characters that make cameo appearances in this short include: *Mickey Mouse *Tinker Bell from Peter Pan *Evinrude from The Rescuers *Genie from Aladdin *The boy from Off His Rockers *Droopy Dog Trivia *Some of the bees that Roger spits out resemble several Disney characters, including Mickey Mouse, Tinker Bell from Peter Pan, Evinrude from The Rescuers, and Genie from Aladdin. *The title card at the start of the film states that this film was made in 1947, the year Who Framed Roger Rabbit was set in. *During the scene where Roger and Baby Herman are about to ride the log down the flume, there is a close up on Baby Herman, having Mickeys in his eyes, followed by Roger having skull and crossbones in his eyes. The DVD version does not have the Roger eye gag. Another change in this short is right before this scene where there is a poster of a model on a saw that is blurred. *When Roger goes into a full-blown panic over a very small bug, the green-fumed insecticide he uses the brand name "MINK-OFF", a reference to Rob Minkoff. *The log Roger and Baby Herman are riding has a bumper sticker that reads: "We Visited Splash Mountain." *Maroon Studios as seen from the air is the real-life Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, California. *This is one of the two Roger Rabbit short films to be rated G by the MPAA, the first being Tummy Trouble. *Much like Roller Coaster Rabbit, this Roger Rabbit short film ended disastrously. However, unlike the former short, this short's ending is more disastrous; not only do Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman get blasted out of the studio, but they also get injured from crashing into Mount Rushmore (and also losing their clothing in the process) and finally deflating planet Earth. *Near the end of the closing credits, you'll see the deflating Earth from the ending sequence, and hear Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, the beaver, and the bear screaming until they crash off-screen. *As Roger and Baby Herman ride down the flume, if the viewers look closely in one shot (which is seen from a first person perspective), a wanted poster with a picture of a young boy can be seen posted on one of the trees as the duo glides quickly past it. The boy in the picture is the protagonist of an animated short film titled, Off His Rockers, which was released in a year earlier, in 1992 (and paired with the theatrical release of Honey, I Blew Up the Kid) and also directed by Barry Cook. *Very briefly in the sequence where Roger is crushed between the logs, there are two instances where he appears with his tongue rolled out: when he lies on a beach chair, and when he is crushed like chewed-up bubble gum. *There are three references to the first short from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, "Somethin's Cookin'". At the beginning cookies fall off the refrigerator in reference to Baby Herman's objective in the film. Also, the Suck-O-Lux from that short makes an appearance, however, since Warner Bros. owns the trademarks for "Acme", it is branded "Su-Me" ("sue me") as a joke. At the end, Raoul J. Raoul, the director of the short in the film, is stated to be the governor of South Dakota. *This short was filmed at Disney MGM Studios in 1992. Voice Cast *Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit *Kathleen Turner - Jessica Rabbit *April Winchell - Young Baby Herman, Mom *Lou Hirsch - Adult Baby Herman *Corey Burton - Droopy *Frank Welker - Bear, Beaver Home video releases VHS * A Far Off Place * The Best of Roger Rabbit Laserdisc * The Best of Roger Rabbit DVD * Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Vista Series Blu-ray * Who Framed Roger Rabbit: 25th Anniversary Edition Gallery 1993-trail-2.jpg 1993-trail-3.jpg 1993-trail-4.jpg Rogermickey.png Rogergenie.png Rogerevinrude.png Rogertinkerbell.png Trailmixup (1).png Trailmixup (2).png Screenshot 2016-02-25 at 12.02.30 PM.png Trailmixup (5).png Trailmixup (4).png Trailmixup (6).png Trailmixup (7).png 1993-trail-5.jpg The_Sawmill.jpg Mount Rushmore animated.jpg|Mount Rushmore screaming in horror as Roger crashes into it. Vlcsnap-2016-03-01-19h13m14s816.png Category:1993 films Category:1993 animated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Disney films Category:Short films